the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Wights
A wight is a reanimated corpse, either human or animal, raised from death by the White Walkers or "Others" to act as their minions. Characteristics Creation A wight is a recently deceased body reanimated by magic. According to legend, "The Others" alone have the ability to do this. Regardless of eye color while alive, a wight has icy blue eyes, like those of its masters. Wights are also nigh-indestructible and can withstand an injury that would normally be fatal, including stab wounds and removal of limbs. When the wights are dismembered, the severed limbs continue to function independently regardless of what happens to the body itself. Weaknesses Wights are very susceptible to fire. Their flesh is extremely flammable; it will easily catch fire and continue to burn if exposed to even a small amount of flame. As a precaution against them, the Fordragon Watch burn their dead so they can not be revived as Wights. A Wight's physical condition will roughly match the condition the corpse was in when it was reanimated. A corpse that was killed in a relatively non-violent way and which is resurrected soon after death will still seem relatively lifelike. In contrast, a corpse that died violently or which was resurrected long after it died and it had already begun to decompose will still look like a maimed, rotting corpse. Reanimation will halt the physical process of rot and decay, but otherwise it does not restore previous damage. Intelligence Wights are not particularly intelligent, and it is debatable if these creatures are truly keen and aware of themselves. They lack the ability to speak, uttering only bestial growls, hisses and screeches. They do seem to be able to carry out the basic attack commands of "The Others", but seem to function on more of a "zombie" level of instinct. They can remember how to use a sword in crude combat, but they haven't been observed using bows and arrows or other complex tools. Exactly how much Wights remember of their previous lives is unclear, or if they remember them at all. History The First Winter The First Winter officially began as the body that encased the spirit of Sargeras was vanquished under the might of the Magna Aegwynn. With the demons that once stalked the dragons of the lands, banished, the continent fell into a deep, deadly winter. The Winter brought about strange creatures known as "The Others", who crushed any living thing that settled on the icy continent, eventually amassing a legion of creatures, these creatures who were turned to serve "The Others" unwillingly, were referred to as Wights. The Impending Winter The Wights have since returned for the first time in 480 years; the end of the First Winter. Their presence is felt astronomically now that Northrend begins moving into its second Winter since the times of old. Where the Wights come from and who has dominion over the Army of Winter remains a mystery. The armies of the newly purged Dragonblight have been interlaced with the Death Knights of the Ebon Blade after being driven from their camp by the mass of the Army of Winter. The forces of Dragonblight vigil the Wrathgate; the superstitious have deemed the very name "Wrathgate" as a beckon to the Wights, and is now simply labeled, "The Wall". Category:Characters Category:Races